Futuro
by SasuSakuEv
Summary: Oneshot. Talvez quando menos esperamos, nossos sonhos se tornam realidade. SasuSaku


**_Fic Boba feita num momento de melancolia da minha vida. É de autoria minha, Sakura, e se quiserem me jogar tomates por favor, tenham piedade. Sou uma pobre escritora que não consegue fazer nada direito._**

**_Gente, essa fic foi especialmente feita pra Mary-chan. Ela fez um pedaço do poeminha e me deixou inspirada :P Acabei escrevendo o resto. Bjo miga, e obrigado por mandar o poeminha. Adorei ^^_**

**_---------.:o:.------------------.:o:.------------------.:o:.------------------.:o:.------------------.:o:.------------------.:o:.-----------_**

**_FUTURO_**

**_Às vezes me pego em lembranças_**

**_Daquele tempo que passou_**

_**E das coisas que não aconteceram.**_

Eu sabia que meus sonhos nunca se tornariam realidade, mas meu coração insistia em bater forte quando eu lembrava de meus sonhos com ele. Ao menos nos sonhos, eu podia sentir o gosto de seus lábios, a fragrância entorpecente que ele emanava e o formato perfeito de seu rosto. Seu cabelo negro pendia por cima de seus olhos ônix que me encaravam com...Amor. E eu podia sentir o calor de seu corpo quando ele me tomava em seus braços, dizendo que me amava. Ah...Se meus sonhos se tornassem realidade.

**_Me lembro de você sorrindo_**

**_Mesmo sabendo que não era para mim._**

**_Sorria para você_**

**_Mesmo sabendo que o meu sorriso não te atingia_**

Raramente sua boca se contorcia para formar um sorriso. Eu podia vê-lo apenas algumas vezes, sendo loucamente hipnotizada por _aquele_ sorriso. Como você era perfeito. Como você é perfeito. Eu apenas conseguia sorrir, bestificada pela intensidade que um sorriso seu me atingia. E você nem mesmo olhava para mim.

**_Me encontro apaixonada por alguém, _**

**_Que não me vê como uma mulher_**

**_Mas apenas com uma amiga._**

Eu sei que você não me vê como eu te vejo. Apenas uma amiga sou considerada, e quando sou. Mas coração apaixonado é completamente cego e não entende que o sofrimento pode trazer danos irreparáveis. Meu coração arrisca em continuar te amando, esperando por palavras que nunca foram ditas.

**_Aprendi que não importava _**

**_Quantas lágrimas eu derramasse_**

**_Você não viria para mim._**

**_Você não seria meu_**

Eu já era sua. Você não seria meu. Milhares de lágrimas derramei, todas carregadas por um sofrimento escondido. Elas não trouxeram você para mim.

**_Por isso hoje tento seguir em frente_**

**_Sem olhar para trás _**

**_Pois sei que você não me merece_**

**_Pois quem ama não magoa_**

**_Quem ama não fere, apenas ama._**

Se quem ama não fere, você realmente nunca me amou. Mais ferido do que meu coração se encontra é praticamente impossível. Mais machucada do que minha alma está é impossível. Incurável é o meu sofrimento, pois a única cura não está disposta a me amar. Tento seguir em frente, mas você sempre está lá. É impossível esquecê-lo. Você está em cada detalhe de minha fúnebre vida.

**_Você conseguiu cortar o meu coração_**

**_Feri-lo de forma irreversível_**

**_Minha alma está gravemente machucada_**

**_Assassinada por suas palavras frias e sem sentimentos_**

"_Vá pro inferno, me deixe em paz"_. São apenas poucas das palavras que você costuma me dizer. A cada sílaba, meu coração consegue despedaçar-se mais. Tenho medo de perder o que nunca tive. Tenho medo de perder o pouco que consegui, dizendo o que meu coração quer que eu diga. Você nem imagina o quanto suas palavras me magoam.

**_Você chegou agora, gracioso e perfeito_**

**_Me encara de forma inexpressiva_**

**_Me deixa agonizada por ser seu objeto de observação_**

**_Me deixa envergonhada por estar sendo observada_**

**_Me deixa lisonjeada por estar sendo notada_**

Desvio o olhar. Seus ônix me prenderam de uma maneira tão inebriante que meu coração está disparado. Minhas bochechas estão coradas, tenho plena certeza disso. Você se aproximou. Meu coração disparou ainda mais, quando com os lábios frios e o hálito suave você sussurrou em meu ouvido_: "Sakura-chan...Estarei te esperando em 20 minuto na minha casa"_. E assim, ele desapareceu.

Agradeci por estar sozinha agora. Respirei profundamente várias vezes antes de me levantar. Meu coração estava mais calmo, mas a ansiedade pulsava em minhas veias. Aquela voz sussurrada de jeito tão sexy em meu ouvido estava me deixando particularmente louca. Fui a passos lentos para a casa do Uchiha.

**_Não esperava por tal ação_**

**_Encostei-me em seu ombro_**

**_E apenas aproveitei a sensação de estar em seu colo_**

**_Até que me surpreendi com um beijo repentino_**

**_E de repente me entorpeci_**

**_Entreguei-me totalmente a seus braços_**

**_Rendida a seus encantos_**

**_Completamente enlouquecida por seu olhar_**

Fui pega desprevenida. Pegando-me no colo de forma protetora, você me levou para dentro de sua casa. Eu não via mais nada, apenas seus olhos ônix que me encaravam com uma intensidade embriagante. Seus lábios tocaram os meus timidamente. Impossível descrever com palavras a sensação de ser beijada por ele. Meu coração, antes despedaçado pelo sofrimento, usou do beijo para se reerguer, batendo forte e expressivamente. Meus olhos estavam fechados, apreciando o maravilhoso gosto de seus lábios frios sobre os meus ardentes de desejo, antes contido.

Nos separamos, um pouco a contra gosto por minha parte. Abri os olhos, lentamente, apreciando o sabor que meus lábios continham no momento: o sabor dos lábios dele. Seus olhos ônix me encaravam com sensibilidade. Seus lábios carmesins me chamavam muita a atenção, fazendo com que os meus lábios clamassem por um pouco deles. Olhei novamente para seus olhos negros, que continham uma serenidade antes nunca vista.

**_Com apenas um gesto_**

**_Tirou de mim toda a angústia_**

**_Com apenas um olhar_**

**_Me despiu de toda a sanidade_**

**_Estou rendida, possua me._**

**_Faça de mim o que desejar_**

**_Apenas não me machuque novamente_**

**_Que esse momento seja eterno enquanto durar_**

**_Pois eu serei eterna se pra sempre o seu amor me acompanhar_**

Me beijou, desta vez mais ousado. Quanto tempo o beijo durou eu não sei dizer, mas foi o bastante para me fazer enlouquecer. Aninhei me em seu peitoral, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. Inalei profundamente seu cheiro, gravando cada pequeno detalhe. Eu era sua e agora eu podia sentir que ele era meu.

Não olharia mais para o passado, pois o meu futuro estava comigo. Eu o amo com todas as forças de meu ser e não gostaria mais de mudar isso. Meu futuro se chamava _Uchiha Sasuke_, e a felicidade estaria comigo em todos os meus momentos.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Meu futuro e o homem que eu amo.

**_---------.:o:.------------------.:o:.------------------.:o:.------------------.:o:.------------------.:o:.------------------.:o:.-----------_**

**_Ohayo gente_**

**_Gostaram? Deixem reviews_**

**_Odiaram? Deixem reviews_**

**_Querem acabar com a minha raça? Deixem reviews_**

**_Querem dizer que a fic ficou suportável? Deixem reviews_**

**_Enfim, DEIXEM REVIEW para essa autora baka aki_**

**_Meu primeiro romance. x_x Eu sei ficou uma merda mas considerem, eh o primeiro. Creio q vai ser o último romance tbm, não pretendo fazer as vistas de vcs doerem com tamanha idiotice._**

**_Novamente agradeço a Mary-chan por ter passado o poeminha. Miga, tentei fazer algo kawai, mas sabe como eh neh. As vezes o meu blokeio para escrever consegue blokear tudo. Eh um blokeio mesmo o.o (Inner: baka ¬¬)_**

**_Novamente peço. Deixem reviews!!_**

**_Sakura-chan_**


End file.
